


It Terrifies Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	It Terrifies Me

You’d left the boys a note at the motel saying you were out. They’d get back from a hunt, clean up, and go out. Dean would come back with some bar skank, and you’d have to listen to it. So, here you were. Slamming back shots and hoping that you’d end up with someone else for the night. There were a few bars in town, so you figured they’d wind up somewhere else.

Feeling a hand on your lower back, you turned, ready to lay into someone…when you saw Dean. By now, your tongue was pretty loose. “Dean?”

He gave you that heart stopping grin. “Drinking without us?” He chuckled, motioning for two more shots.

“Might as well.” You muttered, taking the shot.

“What’s that mean?”

Sighing, you leaned on your elbow and looked at him. “It means, I’m tired of hearing some skank in your motel room screaming your name.” He stared at you. “I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you.” Your heart was pounding in your chest. “But you don’t seem to notice me. I’m gonna leave you to it.”

Dean stopped you, his eyes full of…what what was? Longing? “I love you, too. You’re just too good for me, Y/N.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair. You were staring at him like you had spaced out. “Y/N/N?” He waved his hand in front of his face.

“I’m sorry.” You blinked. “I could have sworn that you just said that you love me.”

He blushed- which was something you’d never seen- and nodded. “You did. I love you.” He chuckled lightly. “I’m head over heels, stupidly in love with you.”

“I–” You were way too drunk for this. “Tell me that when I’m sober…” You leaned a hand on the bar to steady yourself.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Dean agreed, already regretting the words. There was no way that you’d remember this, and you’d wake up tomorrow with a hangover. Life would go on as if he’d never admitted his feelings for you. “Join me for one more drink before we head back?” He smiled.

You rolled your eyes dramatically. “Like I could tell you no!” You laughed.

* * *

“I should have said ‘no’…” You groaned, putting your head on the table as Sam gently set the cup of coffee next to you.

He chuckled lightly. “You never could.” He said as he slid into another chair. Shaking his head, he sipped his coffee. “Where is he anyway?”

You sat up, your eyes on the table. “Uh, I think he left with the bartender.” You told him softly. “I think her name was Brandy.” Up until this point, you’d told Sam very little about the night before. He knew that you’d gone drinking, he knew that Dean went to get you, and that the two of you had a few. What you’d failed to mention was his little confession.

The door opened minutes later, Dean walking in, looking extremely pleased. Your stomach dropped at the sight of him, and your heart shattered when you heard his voice. “Oh, Sammy, she had a friend.” He smirked, patting his brother on the back. Dean’s stomach was in knots, trying to act like he never told you he loved you. There was no way that you remembered. Smirking over at you, he kicked off his boots. “Morning, sweetheart.” He chuckled, moving towards the bathroom to shower and change.

As soon as the water was running, you wiped a tear away. Sam looked at you, brows furrowed. “What’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

Looking up, you gave him a sad smile. “He told me he loves me.” You shrugged with one shoulder. “Said that he loves me, but he said I’m too good for him. I told him to tell me again when I was sober. Guess it didn’t mean anything.” You sipped your coffee.

Sam smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “How about we make Dean tell you when you’re both completely sober?” You could see the gears turning in his head.


End file.
